Basic Etiquette
by Claudia Reese
Summary: It's High School – where relationships start, end or level up thanks to hormones. The Ayu-Kaji pair features a very mature relationship, it's hard to think they've already gone "that far". That is, until Kaji accidentally drops something, piquing the interests of his friends.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are owned by Wataru Yoshizumi.

**Author's Notes:** It's almost 4am in the morning and this plot just won't leave me alone and let me sleep. It _begs_ to be written. Lol. The other day I was skimming through the UM manga, around the part of the Ayu-Tetsushi moments and this just suddenly popped in my head. Haha. First Ayu-Tetsushi fic! Let me know what you think guys. :)

**Summary:** It's High School – where relationships start, end or level up from hormones. The Ayu-Kaji pair features a very mature relationship, it's hard to think they've already gone "that far". That is, until Kaji accidentally drops something, piquing the interests of his friends.

* * *

**Basic Etiquette**

"Practice might end a little late today, is it okay for you to wait a bit?"

"Sure. It's no problem with me."

"Thank you! I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Both of them waved goodbye and headed off in opposite directions towards their respective practices. Ayu was in a hurry as there would be a tournament coming soon, while Tetsushi casually walked towards the locker room, since the baseball season won't be starting as soon as tennis does.

Not all members were present yet upon Tetsushi's arrival, so he took this chance to rest on one of the benches inside. Well, he _tried_ to but his fellow teammates were busy chattering in an albeit loud state.

Sighing, Tetsushi stood up from his seat and decided to get it on the conversation anyways.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

They looked at him with suspicious grins on their faces making the ace member blink at their stares. "Did something happen?"

"You bet something did!" one of his teammates said.

"Takuma here," another pulled the said member, who was blushing mildly, by the arm and said, "just got laid last night for the first time!"

At that, Takuma felt even more embarrassed now that more people are starting to find out.

"Woah that's great for you Takuma," Tetsushi said in awe, and matched the grins of his teammates, "You sure are a quick dog for a freshman!" He added as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Saying it like that…" Takuma said with an extremely red face.

"Oh come on man, you don't have to be embarrassed! Welcome to the wonderful world of manhood!" Another one cheered and gave his share of pat on the back of Takuma.

"That's right! And don't listen to Kaji here, he's quicker _and_ earlier in terms of experience." Jin, another team member, said with a wink while pointing his thumb at the ace player.

"Really?" Takuma asked.

Despite the sudden change of person as the subject, Tetsushi remained calm and just waved off the accusation.

"Don't believe them Takuma, they're just kidding." Tetsushi laughed.

But another member named Izuki walked up and placed a hand on Tetsushi's shoulder. "Don't lie to us Kaji, we know that despite your _goody_-_goody_ mature relationship with Tateishi, you guys are still crazy about each other in private." He teased.

Tetsushi remained calm and denied it further, saying what he and Ayu have is nothing more than a wholesome and innocent relationship. He tried to pry away the hands on his shoulder but failed as the teasing from others continued.

"Look here Takuma, he and Tateishi have been together since the second year of _middle school_. They're in third year high school now! Would you really believe that Kaji still hasn't made a move during those years?" Jin grinned adding more fuel to the fire, much to Tetsushi's chagrin.

Takuma thought about it, and then answered, "Well, they're not exactly the kind of couple who does anything lovey-dovey in public so—"

"So that means they're making it up in their private sessions!" Izuki laughed.

"You guys seriously have wild imaginations." Tetsushi just chuckled.

"But Kaji, I'm not really thinking that way—" Takuma said but was cut off yet again.

"Don't let the whole 'mature couple charade' fool you like how it fooled the girls." Jin said then suddenly pinching Tetsushi's cheeks and pulling it apart. "I mean look at this face that, with one smile, makes any girl want to drop their panties! And I bet Tateishi isn't an exception." He grinned.

A vein popped. Tetsushi pushed away Jin's hands away and frowned. "Now that's just over complimenting me."

"If what you're saying is true, then there must be something wrong with you Kaji! If I were Tateishi's boyfriend, I couldn't possibly just hold still!" Izuki teased.

"Luckily for her, _you're_ not her boyfriend." Tetsushi laughed and walked towards his bag. "Anyway, before I forget, thanks for lending me your notes. I would've borrowed Ayu's but Nina borrowed it first before me."

He was shuffling through his bag for the said notebook, but his bag was a bit of a mess inside that it required him to pull out his extra clothes and shoes. The others just watched him retrieve Izuki's notes until suddenly, Tetsushi's sweater dropped on the floor and Jin was the first to help.

"Here man," Jin picked up the piece of clothing and was surprised that something else got out from the sweater and dropped back on the floor. "Oh there's also…"

Tetsushi turned and got his sweater with a 'thanks' and placed it back inside his bag, the notebook finally out. He turned around and was surprised at the yet again suspicious grins from his team.

"What is it—" his question stopped almost instantly after his eyes focused on the little item in between Jin's fingers. "That's…"

"You liar!" Jin was the first to react, after full inspection of the packet in his hand. His mouth set in a big grin, like the rest of the team who was present.

Izuki laughed louder. "I knew it! I knew you not getting it on with Tateishi is just too good to be true!"

Tetsushi's composed demeanor suddenly vanished, and it was his turn to go red. "Y-You've got it wrong!"

"Oh do we now?" Jin asked in his obviously teasing voice. "Stop acting like a man virgin, Kaji. Oh wait a minute, you're not!" He laughed along.

Tetsushi walked towards him and grabbed the packet from his friend's hand. "Just because I have this in my bag doesn't mean that we're doing it, you know. This is just… Just proper etiquette!" He defended, placing the item back in his bag.

"It's proper etiquette all right… Until Kaji goes out of control!" Izuki elbowed Takuma on the chest, the grins still present.

"Don't worry Kaji, it's not like we're going to spread the news." Takuma said in attempt to console the poor, embarrassed senpai.

"Takuma won't, but _we_ will!" Jin said, earning him a glare from the ace member. "It was fun watching you act cool and all, until that piece of rubber fell out and presented your lie. Now I'm sure that you did it earlier than Takuma!" He laughed.

"That… That's not true!" Tetsushi exclaimed. "Ayu is a very special woman to me, and I never had intentions to step up further than necessary until I know that she's ready!" He added.

But his teammates stared at him with a blank face, completely seeing through his lie. Tetsushi's blush never went away, all the while silently fuming why he got to practice early. Besides, wasn't Takuma the subject a while ago? _This sucks_. He frowned.

"Kaji," Izumi grinned, placing both hands on top of his teammate's shoulders. "It's okay."

"That's right man, I would seriously consider you crazy if you didn't make a move on Tateishi sooner than we expected. I mean come on, she's hot!" Jin posed a thumbs up, completely taking Tetsushi's attention. "I'm really grateful to this school – mini skirts for both regular uniforms _and_ tennis uniforms! Puberty and maturity has really done a great deal to Tateishi with that gorgeous body. Not to mention that—"

"Uh Jin-senpai, I think you should stop—" Takuma warned but the other just continued.

Tetsushi however, was already cracking his knuckles, ready to pounce on the poor soul. Fire seemed to be visible around him as he walked towards the babbling Jin.

"Sex appeal, she definitely has it! 10 out of 10!" Jin nodded, but then stopped after sensing that everyone else was quiet.

He turned and saw Tetsushi beside him, eyes in strong, fierce stare that he suddenly felt small.

"Was it something I said?" Jin squeaked.

"You were… checking out… _my girlfriend?!"_ Tetsushi breathed in a low voice. His arms up and ready like a bear who just focused his target on a meal.

"Run." Izumi suggested, arms crossed seemingly entertained.

And run he did. Jin dashed out of the locker room and onto the field with Tetsushi not far behind. The other members were just arriving and were surprised at the sudden motion from the room. Jin even managed to knock down one of his entering teammates, his apology rang in the air as he tried his best to run away.

"Come back here you!" Tetsushi yelled.

"Mommy!" Jin cried out. From where he was running, he could see the girls' tennis team practice on the other side of the fence and Ayu seemed to stand near. He mentally complimented her long legs that if verbally said, would earn him another ticket to hell from none other than the overprotective boyfriend chasing his tail.

"Oy, Tateishi!"

But he thought it was one hell of a risk he was willing to take anyway.

Ayu was supervising the swing practice of one tennis group and was surprised at the sudden call of her name. She turned around and blinked at one of Tetsushi's teammate—whose name was something she could not recall—but gave an awkward wave as a greeting anyway.

She was surprised yet again after seeing her boyfriend sprint across the field, trying to lessen the distance between him and his teammate. It only made her giggle though when Tetsushi even had the chance to grin at her through the fence while running.

"That was weird." Ayu giggled then shrugged, returning to her post and checking the girls' swing.

"Tateishi waved at me!" Jin exclaimed, still running.

"You wish, you cheeky bastard! She was waving at me!" Tetsushi yelled again.

"Selfish!" Jin said.

From the corner of the baseball field, their coach stared at the two members who were running around, one of which looked furious while the other looked scared. He thought it was odd but thought positively about it anyway. "Well, at least it's good that they're warming up for practice early."

-x-

Ayu finished showering and quickly changed her clothes, feeling guilty for making Tetsushi wait any longer. She gathered up her things and said goodbye to the others who remained in the lockers, and walked swiftly towards their usual meeting place.

"Tetsushi!" She called and waved but only got a troubled smile in return. Worried that her being late caused this, she ran up towards him and said, "I'm sorry for making you wait long."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Tetsushi said.

"Is there something bothering you?" Ayu asked, inspecting his face for the clear sign of problem. "If it's about me being late, then I'm really sorry."

"No no, it's not about that." Tetsushi instantly defended. "Shall we go?"

Ayu nodded and they began to walk towards the exit.

"So what is it then?" She asked.

"You're not going to believe this." Tetsushi replied in a nervous chuckle.

"I've got a best friend who's a witch, so I think you should think about that thought again." Ayu even managed to joke.

Tetsushi laughed. "Okay, then I think that outdoes the fact that my teammates just saw a condom fall from my bag."

Ayu stopped, and Tetsushi turned around to see that her face began to blush a pretty red. He gave another chuckle before a smirk flashed on his face as he moved towards the shocked girl. She was looking down the floor as hundreds of thoughts scattered to her brain.

Tetsushi stepped up and placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding them back to walk again. It was an action he rarely does in public, but Ayu just looked so cute blushing at the moment he couldn't resist doing it! And for the embarrassing reason too.

"Well, I kind of expected this reaction from you." Tetsushi grinned.

"Oh shut up," Ayu said. "Now they know huh?" She sighed, yet the blush still not leaving her pretty face.

Tetsushi shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to fall from my bag; but you got to give me some credit for being able to keep it a secret for three years!" He managed a laugh, but Ayu turned redder by the second.

Ayu breathed in deeply before giving a smile and nod. "I guess you're right, but I don't think I'll be able to digest that kind of information soon. Not even Nina knows about it!"

"I think she'll take it well. After all, she understands." But before Tetsushi could even think about, he realized it later than he spoke more than he should.

Ayu's eyes widened. "You mean…"

So now Tetsushi have no choice but to nod. "Hiroki accidentally blurted it to me once. Don't tell him I told you." He pleaded.

"O-Of course." Ayu said. "That Nina!" She exclaimed.

"Say Ayu…" Tetsushi started.

Ayu's heart began to beat fast. She knew this tone. Tetsushi only uses this tone whenever he wants something _very specific._

She gulped, and turned to look at him and—_yeah, I knew it._ That little gleam in his eyes that partnered this certain tone confirmed what Ayu _knew_ what he was requesting.

A blush appeared once more, then a small smile and a nod that made Tetsushi almost leap for joy.

"We couldn't possibly waste that, I'm sure." She said, and he grinned in response.

"Oh and by the way," Tetsushi said. "Your team also has a jersey uniform right? The one with pants instead of skirts?"

"Yes, why?" Ayu stared.

"Can you start wearing that from now on? Oh, and can you lengthen your skirt too?"

Ayu looked down at her regular uniform. _But this is the required length!_ _I wonder why… Oh, now I get it._ A sly smirk appeared on her face and teased, "Does this involve the reason why you're chasing a teammate a while ago?"

Tetsushi pouted that Ayu always found endearing. "Some of the team members are fantasizing about you and even thanking the school for those mini skirts!"

Ayu laughed. "I'm flattered, I guess? But you can just think of it this way, at least you're a center of envy in your team?"

Tetsushi smirked. "Aren't we a bit cocky there?" He teased.

"Nope, just even. You don't know how much girls sigh your name when they assume I'm not near enough to hear them!" Ayu grinned. "But it's okay. I've been there too, so lucky me for getting you."

Tetsushi laughed, and soon after Ayu joined him. Their laughs fading across the street, with the sun almost setting.

It was a bit embarrassing after the team found out, but he thought it was okay.

As long as he won't be the topic again tomorrow about his used rubber tonight.

_**end**_

* * *

_Er… I think I find it a bit suck-ish, but what the heck. Let me know what you think please! :D Are my characters okay? I tried my best to stick to their manga personalities (especially Tetsushi whom I found very interesting with his whole image charade) but I'm not sure if I managed to do it well. Reviews please. Thank you! :)_


End file.
